1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to belt material handling systems including conveyor belts that are supported on belt conveyor idler support frames. More specifically, the invention has to do with the idler support frame itself and specific construction of the brackets for supporting one or multiple idler rollers of such a frame, which rollers in turn support a conveyor belt for transporting bulk materials.
The use of long stretches of conveyors for the transportation of bulk material are a cost efficient and reliable means for transporting material from place to place. It is known to use a multitude of idler support frames to support and partially form a flexible conveyor belt into a moving trough upon which sand, gravel, coal, grain or other bulk materials can be transported.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Idler support frames for supporting one or more multiple idler rollers are fabricated from angle iron, sheet metal and stamped or cast uprights together to form an idler support frame. These fabrications are usually welded structures made up of numerous pieces including an elongated frame consisting of elongated rails and numerous cross bars between the spaced apart rails, and also includes vertical posts between the upper cross bars and the lower cross bars to thereby form a rigid structure. This frame member supports an upper trough comprising a plurality of rollers arranged to form a trough to support a belt thereon. The frame also supports a series of lower flat rollers that act to support the return portion of the conveyor belt.
Brackets are provided for both the upper trough rollers and the lower return rollers, and these brackets are usually formed from being welded to the support frame or being stamped from sheet steel members which are in turn fastened to the support frame. Such brackets are necessary for each of the trough rollers and return rollers.
Examples of such belt conveyors are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,490 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to East. Another example of the prior art devices of this character is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,648 issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Weeks. Still another example of such a prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,097 issued Nov. 1, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,642 issued Aug. 12, 1997.
The present invention provides idler roller support brackets that are economical to manufacture, install and assemble with their rollers. One aspect of the invention relates to a combined central roller and outer roller support bracket in which adjacent ends of the center roller and outer roller are mounted in a slot. A single tab is formed in the combined support bracket and can be bent over the adjacent ends of the center roller and outer roller to firmly embrace the ends of the rollers and hold them securely in place. In this manner a single bracket is used to securely hold adjacent ends of the center roller and the outer roller.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an outboard outer roller support bracket which is fabricated from sheet steel by being pressed therefrom and which has a slot at its upper end in which the milled ends of the shaft roller can be inserted. The outer end of the support bracket has a tab formed therein by being cut at a right angle from the slot so that after the roller shaft is inserted in the slot the tab can be bent squarely across the top of the roller to hold the latter secure in the support bracket. This outer roller bracket has a lower end with an integrally formed foot portion that can be rigidly secured to the frame.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to a flat return carrier bracket for supporting the return run of the conveyor belt and which is formed to accommodate either left or right sides of the conveyor to support the return rollers of the conveyor. This bracket also has a third opening to accommodate a roller so it can be used as a rise bracket for a flat carrier. The arrangement is such that the shaft is inserted in the bracket to a point determined by a stamped portion of the bracket, it is then pushed downwardly so that the shaft is engaged by the bracket by its milled sides and then the shaft is held in position by the end of the tab which is turned over the shaft end. In this manner a minimum number of brackets is necessary.